


The Legends Were Right After All

by AngelsSelene



Series: Reincarnation [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsSelene/pseuds/AngelsSelene
Summary: Magnus visits Alexander's resting place on their anniversary. He meets a warlock named Alec~





	The Legends Were Right After All

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Nothing belongs to me except my idea for the fic.  
> The video belongs to a_sh_sea_art on instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/BUnJS4TACBo/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=kvlljwq2mwl1)
> 
> PS: I might make this into a series if you guys want me to? Let me know in the comments! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this!

Magnus made his way down a familiar path. He was alone today. Usually he would have come here with both of his sons, Rafael and Max Lightwood-Bane but the boys figured that since it was their parents’ anniversary, Magnus would have wanted to spend the day alone with his husband. Magnus glanced down at his hands, instead of his usual one bouquet, he had Max’s violets and Rafael’s sunflowers mixed with his own roses. Over the years, he has faced many losses. Starting from his mama, countless friends and even lovers but Magnus Lightwood-Bane never felt pain like he felt when his true love breathed his last breath in his arms. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane; like every other Shadowhunter before him, passed way too young. It was a demon attack and as usual he could not stop himself from jumping in and sacrificing himself for younger rookie in battle. Unfortunately, this time was unlucky as he couldn’t get the medical help he needed in time. All Magnus could do was hold his husband close to his chest and send blue pulses of anxious magic through his body to help with his pain. Even though it has been twenty years since then, Magnus dragged his feet as he walked closer to where his Alexander was laid out in his final resting place. He along with Rafael and Max had fought vehemently to have him buried at a cemetery in Brooklyn instead of at Idris where many people regarded Alec as one of the best Shadowhunters of his time. 

“Alexander…” Magnus whispered, a bittersweet smile gracing his lips as he saw the statue of the Angel Raziel that stood over his love. 

He picked up his pace, needing to be next to be his husband in any way possible. As he reached the statue, he ran his hand over Raziel’s wings in a silent thank you for watching over his Alexander. He knelt on the ground and place all the flowers in front of the headstone, only then noticing the other flowers there. Isabelle and Jace must have been here early this morning to avoid interrupting his time with their brother. Feeling a warm burst of affection for his in-laws Magnus sat down and leaned against the side, imitating the way he usually leaned on Alec as they cuddled on the balcony with glasses on wine in their hands. 

“Alexander…” Magnus started again, taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes, “I miss you so much, my love…”

“I know you never believed it when I told you that you were it for me. You were one stubborn man, Alexander. Well, it’s been twenty years and I’m still here. I know if you’re looking down at me, you’ll probably be sad. You’ll tell me to be happy and to find someone who will appreciate me like you did… maybe someone immortal so that I won’t ever be lonely…”

Magnus sniffed, tears pooling in his eyes and he turned his head to let his temple touch the cool stone before he continued whispering.

“But I can’t… I’m so sorry that I’m making you sad but I can’t do anything without thinking of you… And honestly I don’t want to either. Rafael and Max both have grown up so well. I think they might be dating but they don’t tell me anything about their love lives anymore. They might have thought that it’ll hurt me to see them get their happily ever afters… I miss you so much.”

Magnus took another deep breath, completely unaware of the pair of dark eyes that were staring at him from the shadows of the trees. 

“Rafael… A couple of days ago, he asked me if there was a way to become immortal. I don’t know why he asked me that. He might have found someone who made him want to be immortal? I should have agreed to make him immortal right? I should have trusted him... I’m not proud of the way I handled that issue. You would have known what to do wouldn’t you, Alexander? I snapped at my baby boy, Alexander. I shouted at him, I said that he didn’t care about his family. I… I b-brought you up and the fact that you never wished to become immortal because you couldn’t watch your family age. I-I’m so sorry, I hurt Rafael so much. I wish you were here…”

Magnus sobbed, heavy crying as he curled up against the stone now warm from his body heat. The eyes watched on as he saw the warlock scream himself hoarse. The eyes watched on as Magnus let out his heartbreak, his anger and the unfairness of everything. The fact that, in his 800 or so years, he finally found someone who loved him unconditionally with every part of his entire being was just dragged out of his life just… like… that… Magnus could never understand what he did that was so wrong that his entire life was just so filled with pain. 

“I hate you so much for leaving me,” Magnus whispered, his eyes closing, “Please come back to me… please…”

 

***

 

The eyes blinked, the tears that had pooled finally fell. The young warlock was not expecting anyone to be here when he decided to cut through the secluded part of the forest in order to be alone for awhile. As he grew up in London but he could never just forget his obsession to visit New York, specifically Brooklyn. His parents never understood why young Alec looked very American even if he had been born and brought up on London with native English parents but that never stopped them from loving him. Even when they found out that their son was more special that they had ever expected. After a rough week writhing in pain in his bed, Alec had fluffy broad pure black wings protruding from his back. His mom, Mary had stayed next to him every step of that week as he screamed and cried in pain. She cried into her husband’s arms every night as he tried to bury his fear and calm her down. At the end of the long week, Mary woke up to see her son’s bed drenched in blood while Alec slept soundly for once as his wings kept him warm. 

As speechless as she was, she ran to her husband, Lucian. Together, they did their best to be open-minded and except their son no matter what had happened to him. Choosing to believe that this was their God’s way of rescuing their son, Mary and Lucian made sure to thank the angels for their help. With his parents’ love and unfaltering help, Alec learned to love himself. Slowly, he learned to hide his wings. He learned to use his magic for good. Eventually he learned to love the warlock side of himself, even though he never revealed the truth to his parents. When he realised that he was attracted to boys, all his fears came rushing to the surface. Unwilling to hide that part of himself, he decided to tell his parents. After a long emotional conversation with his parents, Alec’s faith in his parents’ love kept growing. He realised that a parents’ love for their child will overcome any preset mindset that they may have. 

Eventually, he moved out to Brooklyn like he always wanted and a week later, he found himself in front of his gorgeous warlock; whom he only realised was just like him because of said man’s lack of glamour. The pain that he exuded was so intense that Alec nearly fell to his knees and begged him to stop. Noticing that the man was currently unconscious, Alec walked up to the headstone that he was leaning on.

 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane  
Beloved son, brother, husband and father

 

‘Oh…’ Alec thought to himself, before looking back at the man before him as a wave of sadness crashed into him, ‘He’s married…’

Even as his heartbroke and despite his confusion (because he just saw the man), Alec kneel on the ground and put his hand on the warlock’s shoulder to shake him awake. Blinking softly, warm yellow-green eyes met his hazel ones and a small smile widened on the stranger’s face.

“Alexander?” Magnus smiled widely, his eyes shining with unrestrained joy, “Alexander!” 

Alec dropped his gaze to his lap as he leaned back so that he was seated with his feet tucked under his bum. Shuttering he tried to reply, “Um… m-my name is Alec. I’m from London… I d-don’t…”

Magnus’s eyes teared again and he whispered, “I’m so sorry, Alec… I… You look like someone I knew once… My husband.”

Alec shook his head, smiling softly at the warlock before him, “It’s alright, I understand. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but… You were sort of loud and I didn’t want to you wake up alone and with a painful back.”

Magnus laughed, a soft chuckle still tainted with sadness and pain. This Alec in front of him reminded him so much of his husband when they first met. His Alexander, too, was shy and awkward but never one to walk away from anyone who needed his help. Shaking his head he stood up and brushed off his pants and held a hand out for the young man. 

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

As soon as Alec’s hand touched Magnus, both of them drew in a sharp breath as Alec’s eyes glazed over. Tears rolled down his face as flashbacks flashed through his mind. 

 

“Who are you?”

“I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced, I’m Magnus.”

“Where’s the honour in living a lie?”

“Enough.”

“You’ll blow up the very ground you stand on to make something right.”

“Aku Cinta Kamu.”

“I love you, Alexander.”

 

Gasping, Alec keeled over. His hand tightened on Magnus’s hand as Magnus sent a pulse of healing magic through the younger man. Without his permission, his huge black wings burst out of their glamour shocking Magnus more than ever. 

“Magnus…” Alec breathed heavily. His eyes shone with pure love even as they were wet and clouded in pain. 

“Alexander?” Magnus called out, confused even as he knew deep in his heart that his Alexander was standing before him; whole once more.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, Magnus…” he whispered into the still air around them, “Aku cinta kamu, Magnus.”

And that was all that he needed to hear before he flung himself into his husband’s arms. His healing finally began has he clutched Alexander to him so tightly that there was not even a tiny gap between them. 

“Please don’t leave me again, Alexander.”

“Never again, I’m immortal now Magnus… looks like you owe Rafe something, huh?”

After twenty years, Magnus felt a weight lift itself off of him as he laughed in pure joy. The legends were right afterall;

****

True Love Never Dies.

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend (DaddarioDream). She’s literally the Queen of sending us angst. Don't worry this has a happy ending. Also this is inspired by a little video that I received from another friend. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
